


Kałamarz

by Zapauka



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapauka/pseuds/Zapauka
Summary: „Właściwie ton jego głosu wciąż się nie zmienił, lecz Estienne wyczuwał jakąś różnicę, której za żadne skarby nie potrafił umiejscowić. W dalszym ciągu słyszał ten sam dokładnie wyważony spokój, ten sam pełen opanowania chłód, tę samą godną poszanowania siłę. Jednak lód podszywający każdą wypowiadaną literkę był inny, jak gdyby pokruszony, dzięki czemu jeszcze skuteczniej mroził krew w żyłach.”W pałacu często mówiono, że król Laurent był zimny i niebezpieczny jak przyczajony wąż.Mówiono, że nie okazywał nikomu emocji.Mówiono, że nie miał absolutnie żadnych uczuć.Ale nikt nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że po prostu nauczył się idealnie je ukrywać, gdy tylko zechciał.
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kałamarz

Młodzi verańscy i akielońscy żołnierze od dłuższego czasu sprzeczali się o to, kto powinien przekazać najnowsze wieści królowi. Większość z nich zdążyła wcześniej poznać jego chłodne usposobienie, dlatego też nikt nie był szczególnie chętny do wykonania tak prostego zadania. Powoli dobiegał już jednak wieczór, a w sali tronowej nadal unosił się szmer kilkunastu sceptycznych głosów, wobec czego Estienne wreszcie postanowił przerwać ten zastój.

— W takim razie ja pójdę — oznajmił z hardo uniesioną brodą. — Dajcie mi to — rozkazał kolegom, po czym skierował się w stronę wysokich, posrebrzanych drzwi, odprowadzany pomrukami pełnymi ulgi oraz wdzięczności.

Chłopak niedawno skończył dziewiętnaście lat i dopiero dołączył do verańskich sił, przez co nie miał jeszcze okazji osobiście spotkać króla czy nawet zobaczyć go z daleka, lecz w ciągu całego życia usłyszał niezliczoną ilość przeróżnych opowieści na jego temat. Z tego samego powodu zawsze był ogromnie ciekawy i chciał na własnej skórze przekonać się, jak wiele prawdy ludzie zawarli w tych wszystkich plotkach. W każdym razie musiał uczciwie przyznać, że obecna sytuacja nie wydawała się najodpowiedniejsza do podobnych obserwacji, bo z pewnością mogła wywołać u Laurenta niespotykaną dotychczas reakcję, czego tak bardzo obawiali się pozostali żołnierze. Może gdyby Estienne także znał nieco lepiej charakter króla, wcale nie zgłosiłby się na ochotnika i to ktoś inny — prawdopodobnie jakiś równie naiwny czy niedoświadczony nastolatek — szedłby teraz odważnie korytarzami pałacu.

Kiedy wspinał się po krętych schodach, mocniej ścisnął w dłoniach kawałek brudnego pergaminu, próbując przewidzieć przebieg rozmowy z królem Vere, aby się na nią mentalnie przygotować. Mimo usilnych chęci nie potrafił jednak wyobrazić sobie zachowania Laurenta, o którym wiedział wyłącznie tyle, że w niemal każdych warunkach pozostawał oziębły i opanowany, jak na dobrego władcę przystało.

Estienne zmarszczył brwi i szybkim krokiem pokonał ostatni odcinek dzielący go od królewskich komnat. Przed drzwiami stała dwójka znajomych strażników, w związku z czym ociężale skinął na nich ręką, nagle dziwnie spięty.

— Przychodzę z informacjami dla króla — wykrzesał z siebie z wystarczającą stanowczością, stuknąwszy palcem w odznakę na swojej piersi.

W rezultacie zmierzyli go uważnym wzrokiem, jakby szukali jakiegoś podstępu w jego działaniach, a potem jednocześnie odsunęli się na bok, żeby przepuścić go do drzwi. Estienne wziął więc głęboki oddech i popchnął jedno z ciężkich skrzydeł, dopiero wtedy zaczynając się poważniej stresować, ale pomimo nerwów, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, odruchowo opadł na jedno kolano z nisko pochyloną głową w celu zakomunikowania swojej obecności.

— Wasza Wysokość — przywitał się z należytym szacunkiem, a po usłyszeniu zwięzłej odpowiedzi króla zgrabnie podniósł się z podłogi i rozejrzał w końcu po komnacie.

Laurent siedział aktualnie przy niewielkim stoliku obok rozpalonego kominka i maczał akurat pióro w kałamarzu z atramentem. Estienne na widok mężczyzny zaniemówił ze zdziwienia, ponieważ wszelkie krążące o nim plotki zdecydowanie nie oddawały jego urody, która po prostu zapierała dech w piersi. Blada cera w połączeniu z idealnie dopasowanym, ciemnoniebieskim kaftanem i schludnie ułożonymi blond włosami sprawiała, że król prezentował się niesamowicie dystyngowanie, jak gdyby właśnie zmierzał na spotkanie polityczne najwyższej rangi, choć przecież bez wątpienia nie spodziewał się tego wieczora żadnych gości. Najwyraźniej wyglądał nienagannie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, co wzbudziło w Estiennie nową falę podziwu do swojego władcy. Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, że teoretycznie byli w zbliżonym wieku — Laurent miał zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, lecz wydawał się dużo dojrzalszy, poważniejszy i…

— O co chodzi? — zapytał teraz chłodno znad jakiegoś pergaminu, a mimo że w jego głosie nie dało się wychwycić zniecierpliwienia, Estienne pospiesznie potrząsnął głową z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, aby się otrzeźwić.

— J-ja… — zająknął się, czując pierwsze kropelki potu na plecach. — Przynoszę wieści na temat podróży do pałacu w Akielos — dodał po krótkim odchrząknięciu.

Laurent nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku, więc Estienne postanowił skupić spojrzenie na prostym piórze, które w królewskich dłoniach przybierało majestatyczną postać, jednak nie podlegało dyskusji, że trzymane przez kogokolwiek innego, nie stwarzałoby dłużej takich pozorów.

Po upływie kolejnej chwili zagapienia chłopak zacisnął wargi i przeszedł wreszcie do konkretów, nie zamierzając bardziej testować cierpliwości władcy Vere.

— W drodze powrotnej napadnięto na nasz oddział, a podczas walki król Damianos został ranny… — Próbował kontynuować, ale Laurent nagle przerwał jego relację.

— Znowu? — westchnął, nadal skupiony na swoim pergaminie. — Mieliście tylko przywieźć trochę złota z pałacu. Dlaczego zawsze ktoś atakuje was w trakcie zwykłych wypraw do zaprzyjaźnionych królestw? — zadał pytanie retoryczne, co całkowicie zbiło Estienne’a z tropu.

Patrzył na nieprzeniknioną twarz króla rozszerzonymi oczami, ponieważ wbrew oczekiwaniom wcale nie zabrzmiał, jakby zmartwił się o stan ukochanego. Zareagował wręcz, jak gdyby zdążył nawyknąć do takich sytuacji i nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, w wyniku czego Estienne zaczął podejrzewać, że pogłoski o jego skamieniałym sercu najwidoczniej miały w sobie kiełkujące ziarno prawdy.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na pióro w dłoni Laurenta, które wciąż poruszało się z taką samą prędkością nad zapisywanym tekstem. Czy można było tak dobrze udawać niewzruszonego? Czy można było do tego stopnia przyzwyczaić się do ran ponoszonych przez bliskich na polu bitwy? A może relacja między władcami w rzeczywistości wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż mówili ludzie? Może związali się ze sobą jedynie dla zjednoczenia obu królestw?

Estienne w tamtej chwili naprawdę nie rozumiał z zachowania swojego króla absolutnie niczego, dlatego przez jego głowę przepłynęły tysiące różnych pytań, które skutecznie odebrały mu mowę. Nie wiedział, jak długo stał w tym samym miejscu, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta, ale musiał powoli wyczerpywać pokłady cierpliwości Laurenta, gdyż ten ponownie zabrał głos.

— Czy Paschal zajął się już Damenem? — dopytał na pozór identycznym tonem co przedtem, jednak w sposobie, w jaki wymówił drugie imię, Estienne wyłapał odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje poprzednie wątpliwości.

To było praktycznie niedostrzegalne i chłopak nie potrafił nawet nazwać tego odczucia, lecz w tym oschłym, beznamiętnym głosie krył się maleńki ognik, rozpalony tylko dla jednej, wyjątkowej osoby. Przełknął niepewnie ślinę, przytłoczony tak istotnym odkryciem, na skutek czego stracił niemal całą swoją odwagę i z opóźnieniem zaczął pojmować, czemu pozostali żołnierze bali się podjąć wyzwania poinformowania króla o złych nowinach.

— Te rany… — mruknął niewyraźnie, czerwieniejąc gwałtownie. — Te rany…

Dopiero wtedy Laurent podniósł wreszcie wzrok z pergaminu, a w jego niebieskich oczach błysnęło coś, co równie dobrze mogło być odblaskiem ognia trzaskającego w kominku.

— Czy Paschal wszystkim się już zajął? — powtórzył o wiele mocniejszym głosem, delikatnie przesunąwszy bladymi palcami po piórze, które wyciągał właśnie z kałamarza.

Estienne cofnął się o krok, a potem pokręcił przecząco głową i przycisnął drżące ręce do boków.

— Nie mógł… Te rany… Te rany były śmiertelne — wytłumaczył płochliwie, w związku z czym w komnacie na przerażająco długą chwilę zapadła kompletna cisza.

Laurent zatrzymał pióro nad pergaminem, a atrament skapnął z końcówki, tworząc wielki kleks w połowie jednego ze słów. Mężczyzna zamrugał dwa razy, ale jego twarz nadal była nieporuszona, jakby została wyciosana z kamienia. Estienne czuł się wręcz tak, jak gdyby rozmawiali o brzydkiej pogodzie albo nieudanym pojedynku szachowym, a nie o śmierci ukochanego, dlatego przeszło mu przez myśl, że może powiedział to za cicho i król nie zdołał go dosłyszeć…

— Och — wyszeptał wówczas jednak okropnie sucho, wyprowadzając zestresowanego posłańca z błędu. — Rozumiem — dodał dla potwierdzenia, że wszystko do niego dotarło, a zaraz później znów pochylił się nad stołem i wrócił do pisania, wobec czego Estienne stracił możliwość wyczytania czegokolwiek z wyrazu jego oczu.

W tamtym momencie serce chłopaka biło tak głośno, aż podejrzewał, że to dudnienie roznosiło się po pomieszczeniu i odbijało echem od ścian. Ze zdenerwowaniem zacisnął spocone palce na pergaminie, który ze sobą przyniósł, aczkolwiek odważył się odezwać, dopiero gdy Laurent zapełnił starannym pismem cztery kolejne linie.

— Król Damianos przed… — Zawahał się odrobinę. — Król Damianos zostawił wiadomość dla Waszej Wysokości, ale chyba nie zdążył… jej dokończyć — zakomunikował nieśmiało, dzieląc się swoim spostrzeżeniem i jednocześnie rozprostowując zachlapany krwią kawałek papieru.

— Co to za wiadomość? — zapytał Laurent, choć zabrzmiał przy tym niemal obojętnie.

Właściwie ton jego głosu wciąż się nie zmienił, lecz Estienne _wyczuwał_ jakąś różnicę, której za żadne skarby nie potrafił umiejscowić. W dalszym ciągu słyszał ten sam dokładnie wyważony spokój, ten sam pełen opanowania chłód, tę samą godną poszanowania siłę. Jednak lód podszywający każdą wypowiadaną literkę był inny, jak gdyby pokruszony, dzięki czemu jeszcze skuteczniej mroził krew w żyłach.

Estienne zbliżył się do stolika i położył pergamin przed królem, licząc na to, że ten nie dostrzegł jego dygoczących dłoni. Sam zdołał natomiast zauważyć, że Laurent kątem oka zerknął pobieżnie na dostarczoną wiadomość, która zawierała jedynie dwa słowa.

_Nie myśl._

Wszyscy żołnierze byli pewni, że król Damianos zmarł przed dokończeniem zdania, bo przecież w takiej postaci nie miało ono absolutnie żadnego sensu. Estienne również przez cały czas wierzył w to, że ta wypowiedź po prostu _musiała_ mieć jakiś ciąg dalszy, dopóki nie zobaczył reakcji Laurenta.

Mężczyzna pobladł bowiem już chyba maksymalnie i zamrugał powoli — tym razem trzykrotnie — zanim znów wrócił do własnego pergaminu, rozwijając go prawie bezszelestnie, by uzyskać więcej wolnego miejsca. Zaraz później w komnacie ponownie zapanowała cisza, trwająca przez równo osiem donośnych uderzeń serca Estienne’a.

— Co zrobiliście z ciałem? — Padło wreszcie stonowane, formalne pytanie, lecz pióro w dłoni króla leciutko zadrżało przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego słowa.

— Przenieśliśmy je do pałacu i ułożyliśmy w sali tronowej — odparł cicho chłopak. Laurent pokiwał delikatnie głową, po czym po raz kolejny zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu.

— W porządku. Zejdę do was, gdy skończę pisać ten list — obiecał, a Estienne od razu zrozumiał, że było to jednoznaczne z odprawieniem go na korytarz.

Skłonił się nisko, wdzięczny, że mógł w końcu wyjść, ponieważ od tej dusznej atmosfery pomału zaczynał mieć trudności z prawidłowym oddychaniem.

— Poczekamy tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Nie ma pośpiechu, Wasza Wysokość — zapewnił na odchodnym, prędko ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Kiedy wilgotną od potu dłonią łapał za złoconą klamkę, usłyszał jednak jeszcze za plecami lodowaty głos króla.

— Nie ma pośpiechu — powtarzał właśnie jego słowa; tak gorzko, jakby zostawiały nieprzyjemny posmak na języku. — Racja, przecież nie możemy już nic zrobić — dodał cierpko, a Estienne dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że kompletnie nie przemyślał swojej wypowiedzi.

Zamiast spróbować jakoś uratować sytuację, zwyczajnie wybiegł na korytarz, biorąc pierwszy prawdziwy oddech od momentu wejścia do królewskich komnat. Oparł się o najbliższą ścianę, gdy jeden ze strażników popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, a drugi zamknął ostrożnie drzwi, unosząc wysoko prawą brew. Z pewnością chcieli zapytać o przebieg rozmowy, ale Estienne miał wrażenie, że zaraz mógł zwymiotować od nadmiaru skotłowanych emocji — w dodatku nie tylko swoich własnych.

Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że król Vere potrafił doskonale ukrywać szok i maskować cały ból, który mimo wszystko promieniował z niego tak intensywnie, że nawet Estienne był w stanie go _poczuć_. Dlaczego chłopak odebrał jego cierpienie jako wręcz namacalne, skoro Laurent zachował kamienną twarz i nie zdradził się choćby najmniejszym gestem?

Pokręcił bezradnie głową, po czym zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w stronę schodów, ignorując strażników i przyciskając dłoń do szaleńczo pulsującej żyły na szyi. Król nie zrzucił przed nim swojej maski, ale Estienne przez ten ułamek czasu, kiedy spotkali się wzrokiem, w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu zobaczył przestraszonego, skrzywdzonego i faktycznie niewiele starszego od siebie chłopca, który stracił coś więcej niż nadzieję…

Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy ciszę na korytarzu przerwał nagle huk roztrzaskującego się o ścianę kałamarza, co w tamtej chwili stanowiło jedyny _materialny_ dowód na to, że serce Laurenta nie było jednak tak zimne, jak mogło się każdemu wydawać.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! To mój drugi one-shot do Captive Prince i mam nadzieję, że wyszedł w miarę w porządku. Ogólnie dopiero przy wpisywaniu tutaj imion bohaterów zorientowałam się, że jakiś Estienne faktycznie występował w serii, bo wymyślając tę postać, sama szukałam imienia i nawet nie sprawdziłam, czy przypadkiem się nie pojawiło, ale załóżmy, że to dwie inne osoby, okej? XDDD  
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie i z góry dziękuję, jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta! Buziaki :*


End file.
